


See Me

by TheSiren913



Category: GMM
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance, Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-09-20 11:46:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9489743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSiren913/pseuds/TheSiren913
Summary: I've never written Rhink before. Here goes!





	

It was amazing how that feeling of having a crush could make one glow. Multiple times, I was asked, "why are you so happy today?" "You're smiling a lot." It was an exciting and happy sensation. Every little compliment meant ten times more. Every flirt made me grin like a schoolgirl. 

It didn't take long. Maybe a few months. The More time went on, the clearer the realization. I fought it, laughed it off, told myself it made no sense. 

...............

We were sitting together and enjoying each other's company. It never really mattered what we did, I just liked being with him. I sipped my drink, listening to him tell a story about a friend, giggling periodically or offering my own two sense. As the time passed, I started feeling braver. Probably because of my drink, but I couldn't really tell anymore. I got up to get some water.

As I got up, he went to get himself a glass. I filled my cup, then turned, and he was standing directly behind me. Instead of laughing and moving away, I hugged him. He didn't question, just wrapped his arms around me. I felt his heartbeat. After a moment, I pulled away just a little, and tilted his head so our foreheads touched. I closed my eyes and sighed. 

"You okay?" He asked.

I hesitated, my mouth opening to say something, but I stopped. "Never mind," was all I could say instead.

He was confused, I knew. "Okay."

I placed my hand on his cheek and looked into his eyes a second before turning away and walking back to my seat. I needed to stop before things got weird. 

"Hurry up so we can watch this video!" I switched gears, attempting to re-focus.

........................

But it was there, beneath the surface. I wanted to say it. I wanted to hear it. I wished there was some alternate reality where I could, or some way to make it okay for me to. I wished I could make acceptable for me to act on my feelings somehow. But I couldn't. We were both already taken. I was somehow head over heels for him, while not loving my spouse any less. How was that possible? Was there something wrong with me? He would never want that. He'd never.

 

 

...I couldn't ever tell him. He would never want to see me again. 

 


End file.
